QuackerpYngu
}}}} | professionyears = 2015-now }} QuackerpYngu is Quackerpingu's evil Y-Antibody. He works for The Evil Something. He is the first Y-Antibody ever created. Background In 2015, when Quackerpingu was in the EPF HQ in Club Penguin for a classified reason, Gary accidentally spilled a bottle containing Y-Virus on the ground. Quackerpingu didn't notice it and stepped in it. He got infected. Because Gary didn't know what the virus will do, he told Quackerpingu to stay in Club Penguin until an antibody is created. That was a mistake. Some time after that happened, when Quackerpingu was in his igloo, he sneezed out some greenish-yellow goo that formed into QuackerpYngu. Then, QuackerpYngu yelled "MWA MWA!", jumped out of the window and pretended to run away to do evil stuff. Quackerpingu ran to the Ski Village, not knowing that QuackerpYngu was following him. Then, he went to the EPF HQ and told Gary what had happened. However, when QuackerpYngu arrived in the Ski Village, there was the penguin who definitely shouldn't have been there: Rookie. After QuackerpYngu saw some EPF agents using their EPF phones to teleport, he asked Rookie if he could borrow his phone. Rookie allowed him to do that, and QuackerpYngu teleported to the EPF HQ. There, he stole all the Y-Virus that Gary had forgotten on a table, and some grenades that had been forgotten on another table. The EPF agents tried to stop him, but he managed to teleport away. He teleported back to the Ski Village and gave Rookie's spy phone back to him. Biography After that, QuackerpYngu removed most of the explosives from the grenades and filled them with Y-Virus, creating the Y-Grenades. He used them to infect some penguins (mostly Club Penguinites, but some of them were tourists from other places) with the virus. For some time, QuackerpYngu stayed in Club Penguin and did random evil things, like stealing pizza from the Pizza Parlor and coffee from the Coffee Shop. The EPF agents tried to catch him multiple times, but they failed. However, he soon ran out of Y-Grenades, which were his only weapon then (he didn't use the last one, so he would have some Y-Virus left when he needs it). Luckily for him, some time after that he was invited by to join The Evil Something. He joined, and in 2016, he became the leader of the Mwa Mwa Division of The Evil Something, who he still is now. Personality Because QuackerpYngu is a Y-Antibody, and most of the Y-Antibodies (including QuackerpYngu) are Mwa Mwa Penguins, QuackerpYngu's personality is similar to most of the other Mwa Mwa Penguins' personalities. However, QuackerpYngu is more evil than most of the other Mwa Mwa Penguins and thinks that everybody should obey . Abilities and weaknesses One of QuackerpYngu's abilities is that he is very good at using the Y-Grenades, which is very useful because he often uses them. He is also good at pretending to be a random Mwa Mwa Penguin (however, because of his different clothes, he is found most of the times when he does that). His biggest weakness is that he is afraid of Nummy Cakes, and he will run away as soon as he sees one. Involvement QuackerpYngu is the leader of the Mwa Mwa Division of The Evil Something. He often helps the other members of The Evil Something to do evil things (for example, he helped them during the events of Agents of the EQF: Dead penguins don't chat). Weapons The most common weapons used by QuackerpYngu are Y-Grenades (grenades that contain Y-Virus), which he invented himself. He also sometimes uses Spam Bombs and Knicicles. He also would like to use a Keysaber, but claims that he is too stupid for that. Gallery File:QuackerpYngu.png|QuackerpYngu. File:QuackerpYngu2.png|QuackerpYngu. File:QY.png|QuackerpYngu. Trivia *He is force-sensitive, but since he is an Y-Antibody (and because of that, he is a Mwa Mwa Penguin), claims that he is too stupid and doesn't allow him to use the force. See also *Quackerpingu * *Y-Virus *Mwa Mwa Penguin Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Villains Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins